Tomoyo no Himitsu
by LadyRen
Summary: Tomoyo has a dark secret. ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tomoyo no himitsu (Tomoyo´s secret)**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Mystery/Angst/Romance/Action/Drama/Humor

**Dedicated to:** The wonderful authors of ExT fics. You all got me inspired to make my own!

**Summary:** Tomoyo has a dark secret. ExT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, it is owned by clamp. I wouldn't have written a fanfic if I owned it. Some characters are made by me. Known characters are © Clamp.

**Warning:** This is a one time warning I hope you read before you diss me. Tomoyo is brutally different in this story. But who knows what might REALLY happen in the world of Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**Thinking**

"**Talking"  
**

* * *

**  
**Fatally Lonely You´re in Highschool again… you´re nothing again Nirvana 

Somebody. It doesn't matter, but somebody, please be my enemy…my heart aches a lot… please hit me hard, so that I can forget everything. Piercing lavender eyes looked up, scanning the people puddled up like waste. Every single one of them, are so weak for her. She felt her energy sink eventhough. Her cheeks were getting swollen. The cool wind of summer gently easing the pain away.

And like nothing happened she stood up. Slowly, walking away from the traces of fights. That is her life, now at least. She had changed so much, with noone to see. No single person in Tomoeda knows what Tomoyo Daidouji thinks, what she does… and what she is.

Many times, she had played with the thoughts of dying. Under the pits of hell she will perish, or maybe, descend to heaven, but with just one task in mind. Curse God for making her life miserable. How she hated him. Does God even exist?

She chuckled, maybe she´s cursing someone who isnt really there. But damn it. It has to be blamed on someone. She tasted the blood flowing over her mouth, spitting it out with disgust. Now thinking, what would her friends think of her, when they see her now? A smile played over her angelic face.

Can this eyes kill?

Yes.

But they wouldn't know.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Under the lines:_

It is nothing but a memory. Wanted to be forgotten, that is why, it is buried in the darkest side of your mind. But no matter what you do, you cannot throw it away.

"Be yourself again." 13-year-old Tomoyo whispered. "He is not you. And you are not him. Live your life for your own."

"I have lived half of my life as him. Though my appearance is yet young, I am old." He stated his eyes showing the same gentleness as ever.

She didn't answer for awhile. She just stared at him, they were sitting in their 6th grade classroom for a very long moment. Silence drifting over them. It didn't felt awkward. It was comforting even.

"Something is just not there, without his plans. But I think, I would soon be well, with just being Eriol Hiragizawa."

And then Tomoyo smiled at him, which he gladly returned. His soft smile, with the gentle eyes behind those glasses. He reached for her hand, bowing like a gentleman and then kissing it with such tenderness. And before she knew what had happened, his lips pressed over hers. It was a soft kiss, she didn't know though, the difference, it was her first afterall. But it didn't matter, because at that time her mind was blank. Positively blank.

…

He was the reincarnation of the powerful magician Clow Reed. Nothing but an interesting creature for Tomoyo.

She had been eager to look at him. To talk to him on the phone, to join him on his mischievious schemes on Sakura and Syaoran. He always brought a smile over her lips. A humorous gentleman, times that were spent with him were never boring.

After the realization of love dawned on her. He had long flown back to England and all she can say to him last, was: "Stay in touch."

Letters were soon written. Formal letters. Masking all her feelings and after her mother died she stopped writing him throughly. But letters always comes from him, letters that were kept untouched on the mansion´s office.

Past should be left were it is afterall. Untouched and forgotten.

End 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapter 1 : Part 1 : Snow White**

17-year-old, Tomoyo Daidouji scribbled the english notes with ease. Her eyes glancing at the round school clock from time to time. She felt the adrenalin rush through her veins when she thought about her evening, or so to say, night activities.

It would be quite a show today.

When the bell rang, she stood up immediately. On the background of the schools childish student she heard someone calling her. She knew reluctantly it was Sakura. It was always Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, arent you coming to Chiharu´s party today?" She asked, a head taller Syaoran standing beside her.

"I don't think so. I would send her a gift, my father is picking me up today. Important business… Hug her for me."

With that words, she hurriedly disappeared.

Sakura only caught a glimpse of her bestfriend, entering the black limo, owned by her father Hiyashi Daidouji. It had been a few years ago, when Tomoyo changed. Her mother died, through a plane crash. Tomoyo´s father took her in. Taking over the toy business and everything what a father should provide a daughter. But that was when Tomoyo started drifting away from them. It was like a wall that started to build between both. They were best friends, so firstly, Sakura didn't mind. She understood her friend´s loneliness, and she wanted to give her much time she wanted. But it never was the same now.

Tomoyo was of course, the ever smiling, ever beautiful, ever perfect, ever loving person she has been… at school. But what she did on her leisure was only, the "toy company" or so she told her, every afternoon.

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? I hope you like the plot. Much love! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Part 2 : Snow White**

Tomoyo got out the limo immediately, after entering the Daidouji Mansion. She stopped in front of the tantalizing stairs, pausing to hear… nothing but silence. No cooks, bodyguards, no caretakers. Her eyes drifted over fifth step of the stair, imagining her mother standing there, with her smiling face. Waving at her frantically, a phone on the right hand.

Her celphone ring broke the silence. The ring of Moonlight Sonata, its sad tune giving the atmosphere the right cliché. The display said: Loki. She smiled for awhile, before picking up.

"My Snow-White, we still have lots to do."

"I´ll be right there father." She answered, sprinting on top of the stairs, running past the image of her dead mother.

She strip off her uniform. Blindly taking one of her usual outfit from the stacks. It was her black tight leather dress. She tied her hair into a pony tail before heading back to her father.

Her everyday business was not hard. The usual selling the weapons through the toys, collecting taxes from some bars, arranging new business partners. But that wouldn't fall into her programm today. She was out for threatening the ones who threatens the goods. She smiled gladly to herself, stretching her limbs and taking her usual weapon. The antic samurai sword with its violet-white grip.

She was trained to use it well, and she was proud to show her father her skills. Tomoyo now knew how it was to fight. Not only watch from behind the camera. Admiring Sakura. This situation had shocked her. She remembered it, just after the death of her mother. A black haired man, standing out her doorstep, telling her, he was her long lost father. But that wasn't only the thing that surprised her. It was the fact that he was a mafia boss, and he would take her in. But she was so alone, and grieving, her mask failed to protect herself against her own father.

He was a man with soft eyes and gentle smile. It was something that reminded her of someone so well. Someone who left, a long time ago. A boy who she loved, without knowing.

She stepped out of her black ferrari. She was under eighteen, but her father gave her the ability to drive eventhough. Tomoyo had never thought of enjoying the feeling of breaking the rules. But she did, now… She slammed the door with a hip swing, stepping into the back side of the one of the red-light-district´s bar. Somewhere she doesn't really belongs to. She heard steps behind her. Her two bodyguards. Two boys, older than she is. Under the name of Rafael and Michael. Those are only the code names within the mafia circle. Like her name Snow White.

All of them were different people at night. There was something under that dark sky that makes them wild. The music was muffled from the outside, but you could hear clearly which song was being played. The back door was also guarded by a big posture. He didn't back away, seeing Tomoyo there, with her tight suit and a samurai sword on the hand.

"Get out of the way." She said releasing a yawn.

"No extra visitors today, strictly permitted from the boss." He said, boring his eyes on her. Trying to intimidate her.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. With a swift movement, she pass her sword before his eyes, cutting strands of his hair. He shook with fear. Gulping a big lump in his throat, he backed away.

"Thank you." She then said.

It was not hard to spot the old rotten wanna-be Yakuza. He was brightly enjoying himself in the V.I.P. Lounge.

Rafael threw Mr. Kisho a bottle wine, which shattered on the floor with a burst. The amusement on his face disappeared, his head shot up angrily. But after directing it on Tomoyo his face soften.

The others left the room and they were soon only four in there. Michael closed the door immediately, switching the music off as well.

Tomoyo kicked a chair forward, making it fall. She swung the sword playfully on her shoulder.

"You probably know why I am here." She paused. "And without further discussions, I would demand what is under our possession."

His mouth opened, but quickly shut itself after Tomoyo stepped forward, capturing his neck on her delicate fingers. She pressed her long nails against it. Making him shout in pain, and with the back side of her hand she hit him. Kisho´s face rested on the right side from the blow.

"Give us the money you corrupted."

After recovering, Kisho locked his gaze with Tomoyo, his grayish hair sliding on the side.

"You bitch!" He shouted lounging forward from his sitting position. Tomoyo kicked him on the face with her leather boots, making him fall on the floor with full force. She let her foot rest on his stomach, digging her heel on it.

"You are dumb." She laughed sweetly, as if making a realization. "But next time you do something which is not of my taste, I would personally slice your head off with my sword." She added seriously. "Or I might find a way to make it painfuller." She turned around… Kisho sighed in relief, but before he could realize, Tomoyo already had something in her hand. His finger, still pulsing. Blood dripping…

The man cried in pain, making her laugh more heartily. She turned around, dropping the finger on the floor as if it was nothing. "Rafael, clean it for me please."

They then went down the club. The music was deafening. But it makes you forget everything about the world. Here. In the middle of the crowd. Noone really cares. Most important is to make yourself loose. Let everything go and just move with the music.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, how do you like this chapter? Please review your comments, opinions or requests


	3. Chapter 3 : The past comes

**Chapter 2 : The Past Comes**

It was exactly 1:38 in the morning when Tomoyo stepped out of the bar. Steam of disgusting smoke emerging from some canal. Late is the hour in the Red-Light-District. She knew though that the party by Chiharu´s has not yet ended. She quickly drove to the mansion, slipping into her other clothings. It was around 2 in the morning when she found the location to where the party was being held. She stopped the car into a secluded area. Stepping out in her mini skirt and an ordinary shirt that had the logo of the Rolling Stones.

An entrance it was when she got inside the room. Chiharu seem too drunk to realize she was there. Her eyes so clouded from some alcohol she drank, and so was everybody else.

It was really fun to be older.

She laughed seeing Sakura and Syaoran sleeping on the couch, both open mouthed.

The music boomed from every corner, on some spots you can see wildly kissing couples, some are just plain talking or playing the billiard.

"Who do we have here? Daidouji-san. It has been long." Tomoyo didn't need to turn around to know to whom the voice belonged to. The excitement of meeting him again was big. But it did not etched her face when she turned around to see Eriol Hiiragizawa. All grown up, as handsomely and charming as ever. His trademark smile still grace his face, and Tomoyo almost melted away.

"Hiiragizawa-san? How have you been? When did you come back?"

He shook his head. "Fine, fine… Like what I said in the letters, which I might say, you were not answering. And as for my arrival, it was just this afternoon."

"I apologize, Hiiragizawa-san, I have a busy life." She put on her sweetest smile. "The business that my mother left me, is rather taking all my free time."

"I might forgive you, when you let me have this honor?" He said, offering his arm. "Your outfit suits you really well."

"Don't flatter me that much, Hiiragizawa-san, I might get spoiled… and this old things? Really now…"

"You should turn around, watch the eyes lying on the floor."

"Change of topic. How is Mizuki-sensei?" She asked, reaching for a beverage after they reach the stand.

"Fine, but busy with work." Eriol explained.

Tomoyo didn't think that there relationship would hold that far. "I see. So it has been you and her?" The hint of jealousy leaking off her words.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He teased. "More importantly. Are you with someone? Now? Daidouji-san." He asked, voice full of interest.

"My my Hiiragizawa, still the nosy little boy are we?"

"Big boy.. Daidouji-san, Big."

AN: Short, I know.


	4. Chapter 4 :

**Chapter 4 : _should be_ … Nothing more**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Under the lines :_

The phone rang in the middle of the night. Shattering the eerie silent of the manor in England.

A groggy voice answered. "Hello?" He was in his office. He had fallen asleep, face down, a book still laying open in front of him.

Noone answers. The line stayed dead, although he can hear the faint hiccups and breathings on the other line.

"Tomoyo-san?" He called calmly.

"I am lonely, Hi-kun." She answered, not quite understandable because of the hiccups. He knew that her face must´ve been filled with tears.

Before he could react. Kaho stormed in, in her sleeping robe, hair tied on the side.

"Who is it?" She asked, half asleep.

Eriol place a finger on his lips. "Tomoyo-san. What happened?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath. As if deciding against something. "I…ah..Just called. That´s all, sorry for disturbing."

"No, you werent disturbing." Eriol sighed, trying hard to be patient. He wanted to know what is wrong, although he already knew what it was. It was because of Sonomi Daidouji.

"I feel a lot better now." She laughed. It must´ve been a fake laugh, but Eriol couldn't have known from the other line.

"Im sure, she´s watching over you now. Tomoyo-san." He smiled, standing up from his desk, leaning against it, and staring outside the dark sky.

_You say you care for me, you say you like me, but youre never really there for me…_

"Thank you… Hi-kun."

End 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"By pulling on the right side you could release fire.The other opposite side realeases an umbrella, ready for high places. Yes… Stop right there Tomoyo…" Her trainer, Kiichi Yanagisawa warned.

Tomoyo threw him a playful smile. "And when I don't?"

"That was an expensive silver baseball bat with lots of functions. And so is this training gym. Please don't get it ruined." He begged.

"I might consider." She laughed.

"Should I force you then?" The familiar cocky smile appeared. He reached for her hips, wiggling his fingers. Tomoyo fell automatically on the floor, laughing madly.

"Kii--chi-san!" She tried being serious. "Stop!"

"What would I get then?"

"Any--thing!" She struggled from all the laughs.

He halted, pressing his body against hers, his dark eyes concentrating only on hers. "Anything?" He repeated, breathing against her lips.

But before he could kiss her, she turned her face away.

"Yanagisawa, get off." She ordered sharply.

The 20-year-old trainer pulled away, running a hand over his black mane. "I thought something IS between us." He whispered.

"That was just failure!" She hissed.

"But I was-"

"My first?" She finished, eyes turning deadly.

Kiichi turned away.

"If you don't want to get killed by my father, or by myself, you would not speak of it anymore!"

He bowed his head down. "Of course."

Tomoyo was surprised when she found a certain red-headed woman standing before the stairs, just a few steps from the exit.

Well, the Tomoeda gym that is owned by her father is public. Too bad, she cant let her get kicked out. She sighed, walking straight for the red-head.

"Mizuki-sensei." She smiled politely. "Nice to see you after so long."

"Shining as ever. Daidouji-san?" When Kaho smiled, Tomoyo bowed her head elegantly, a sign of thanks. Mizuki Kaho was not bad herself. She was as pretty like before. But the traces of her age was now beginning to draw her face. She is still a pretty sight though. Much to Tomoyo´s disappoinment.

"How have you been?" Tomoyo then asked.

"Very well. How about you?"

"Never bet-"

"Ah. Daidouji-san." Eriol appeared, freshly showered, a towel still resting on his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his glasses. His blue eyes, were now more intensive than before.

"Good evening." She greeted. "Had a great time in the fitness center?"

"Well, how should I say? I could´ve played soccer. Are you feeling better?"

Tomoyo nodded, avoiding too much contact with his eyes. But he kept on staring at her somehow.

"Eriol. We should get going. Wouldn't want to have the manor burned down before we get there…" Kaho said jokingly.

She took hold of his hands and then they slendered off, bidding good-bye. Tomoyo felt the odd feeling of heated anger rise. It´s name was too shameful.

She wasn't suppose to be jealous. SHE! The one who has everything. Money, adventures, weapons, powers, a car, a house of her own, her Yakuza-Clan…

Everyone seems to be happy with their lives in Tomoeda. All with the big exception of herself.

How she hated Kaho Mizuki. She wanted to spit the name out, but found it inapproriate in her Ferrari. So she just gave gas to settle her anger.

But it wont bring her anything. This anger. The boy she wants, could never be hers.

They were friends, nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Havent checked the grammar or spelling. Have fun you guys though.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Attraction**

Was it pure imagination yesterday? When he saw her in the gym, talking to his Fiancé? He forgot all about Kaho by the sight of the pure angel before him. An angel in jogging pants with a baseball bat and that was not the only surprising thing, she was blushing too. A faint color of red tinted her cheeks. Like a gentle flower, rained over with red powder. Poetic all of a sudden.

"Eriol?" Kaho folded the newspaper together, placing it beside her plate.

"Eriol?" She called again.

He was playing with a flower petal, very deep in thought, as he brush it against his lips. He could almost imagine Tomoyo´s lips pressed against his.

"What´s the matter with master?" Spinel asked.

Nakuru shrugged.

"Eriol!" Kaho called more loudly this time.

His head shot up. "What?"

"Arent you going to eat anything?" She asked.

"No, Im not hungry. I´d be off to school." He explained.

"I would be home late." Kaho reminded him as he retreated.

He just nodded as if not really hearing.

….

Some people are attracted to the sight of flowers. Others to the scent of a certain perfume. Lots has this individual kind of taste when it comes to food. Could it be compared with the feelings towards someone? A feeling just fairly existing, that holds no reason behind them? Eriol couldn't understand how it had started.

It was a mere glance. A warm smile. A silent understanding.

He was never the type to like someone just because of their appearance. There were things beyond that set him on fire. And maybe it was the special things Tomoyo has. The strong but yet vulnerable girl. He always had the urge to protect.

He wouldn't doubt that he has certain feelings for Tomoyo. She is quite attractive, top A in class, a very good cook, is a sewing talent, very friendly and kind… She is the perfect housewife, every man would have wanted….He shut the thought off. Chuckling about his thought´s bizarrness. Tomoyo is just a friend, she always was and always will.

He felt such pain about those words.

When the bell rang, the student´s noises didn't die down. Everyone seems to be interested in the new student. Eager to know if she or he would be sent to their class. It was announced last Friday.

The door opened, and everyones breath caught, in came Sakura, sweat running over her face.

"Excuse me sir!" She bowed down, immediately making her way to her sit.

So…. the new student was clearly not assigned on their class. Many sighed. It was another normal boring school day… and all Eriol could do, was watch Tomoyo´s hair from the back.

There was something about it that is so interesting, he could stare at it for days. It has lots of waves that comes naturally, without those things women often sprayed. It consist of waves of lavender. He could swear that if he would touch it, it would be like touching silk.

Stare. Eriol turned, he was utterly being watched by none other than his descendant, who sat to his right.

He raise a brow, a way of saying: What?

After a while, Syaoran passed him a note.

By the way you´re staring, she would soon have a hole on her head.

Bunch of laughters caught Tomoyo´s attention from her reading. It was lunch time, and she was sitting with her friends, at their usual spot under the big cherry tree.

The other girls were acting like love-sick-puppies. She cant stand such creatures. They all hunger for love. Only living to be one day be taken in as a wife by a man who didn't really care about one´s opinion.

Everyone was once again, talking about "him". The new german student, who just came Saturday, it is said that he comes from a very rich family. Without even meeting him personally, Tomoyo had collected so much information about the lad with exquisite blue eyes and blond hair.

She closed her book, deciding to start her lunch. Sandwiches. But with a blink of an eye, a part of her sandwich already had been taken.

"I hope you don't mind, Daidouji-san." Eriol smiled.

"Not at all-" Before she could finish her sentence, Eriol took another piece.

"Delicious." He commented. "Did you made those?"

She nodded speechlessly.

"You make a perfect housewife, Daidouji-san, Im jealous of the lucky man who would make you his." Eriol said his eyes filled with warmth and sincerity.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks warm up in response to his compliment. Reminding herself to stop acting like a love-sick-puppy like the others.

"But before a man could take your hand, I will myself enjoy being under your care."

He settled his head on her lap. Closing his eyes in satisfaction. Damn. Why does he have to flirt with her all the time? Does he know what affects it has? Playing with the heart of a yakuza?

After awhile, he felt Tomoyo´s hand rest on his cheek.

So much for not being lovesick. Tomoyo thought, stroking his face gently, noticing how soft it is.

Just old bestfriends meeting again. Just old bestfriends meeting again. Just old bestfriends meeting again.

But neither of them could deny the sensation of each other´s warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Old Unknown Connection**

That night, Eriol just lay there in bed staring at the brown boring ceiling. He was staring, but not really seeing anything. His mind was elsewhere. He felt Kaho move against his chest. The hands resting on the back of his head now securely around her.

He couldn't block the images that was swirling in his head. The moment Kaho layed with him on the bed, and he was kissing her like he used to every night. He had thought of someone else. In their lovemaking, it didn't stop. But every picture that he has in mind felt so real and it had felt so right.

Was it the effect of imagining Daidouji Tomoyo in his arms? He knew it was normal, he already had an affair here and there. Harmless affairs it was, without feelings, aside from lust, of course. He knows, that he is betraying Kaho without even touching Tomoyo and that makes him feel more guilty.

He has to leave Japan again, before he does something, that would hurt someone dear to him.

Eriol had extra woken up early for this. His eyes scanned the empty classroom. He stood just in before the door for a moment, reminiscing some precious memories.

Tomoyo Daidouji. This was not the same classroom he had kissed her. It was supposed to be a thank-you kiss. But it causes him troubles now. Because till now, he can still remember the softness of her lips. Exactly, like the flowers ´s petals.

"Good morning."

He turned from the window coming face to face with lavender eyes.

"Good morning. Daidouji-san." He bowed.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"You look different, the sight, when you had to leave for England." Tomoyo whispered. "It is the same."

She knows? Already. Is he that readable?

Before he could put a comment on that, the door opened once again, in came an unfamiliar face.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes?" She asked hiding the irritation from being interrupted. She already knew that it was the boy from Germany, there are no other blue-eyed, blond haired boy at their high school.

"Louie King." He offered his hand, which Tomoyo gradually took. "Please to meet you finally."

Awkward silence.

"I know you don't really know me, but our fathers has been business partners for a long time." He then said in english, winking at her with his eyes. He knew the term business to her, alright.

This seemed to wake her interest. "So youre the son of… Franz King. As I presume?" Tomoyo said in perfect british accent, something that surprised Eriol.

He nodded.

"I hope you will allow me to call you Tomoyo, I am not that familiar with the-"

"It´s alright." She smiled.

Was he totally forgotten now? Eriol thought, glancing at both. Sparks already playing above his head.

"I thought this country would be such a prison. My father sent me here for punishment, for not doing what he wanted… but now that I met you dearest Tomoyo, I doubt it would be." Louie flattered.

Eriol cleared his throat.

"Louie, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, he is of british origin." Tomoyo introduced.

"Pleasure." Eriol greeted, not really looking happy about it.

"Same here." Louie offered his hand, which Eriol didn't take.

Tomoyo was now wondering what was wrong. Normally Eriol shows the neat character of a perfect gentleman.

Normally.

"So, where are you staying at Louie?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. Seemingly disturbed about the familiarity between both.

"At Villa Elisabeth. Fine french furnishings from year 1700 were transported. It would be a pleasure if you could visit me sometimes. I heard that you are a wonderful singer, I have a piano, surely I could enlighten you with my ability."

Tomoyo nodded, feeling the heated gaze of the third person the room.

"Familiar with him so soon? Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked after the new student left.

"You let it sound as if, it's a sin." She countered.

"It is."

"Oh, is that jealousy I hear, Hiiragizawa?" She teased.

"Yes." He answered seriously.

"That's your problem." She then said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Louie King, a marriage and a bet**

"I told my father about your presence here in Japan. He would want to meet you soon." Tomoyo commented, trying to make conversation on a bad-weathered afternoon. It was her first visit by Villa Elisabeth, and after a tour around the mansion, she was invited for tea.

"That would be nice."

Long silence followed.

"This might be personal, but may I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Tomoyo smiled.

"Are you close with Eriol Hiiragaziwa?"

Tomoyo noticed her fingers shook by the mention of the name. She placed her tea cup down. "What makes you think so?" She asked.

"Oh, he couldn't stop competing with me at sports, and the day I met you, he was like a tiger protecting his prey…." His thoughts trailed off.

"That's normal of him. But were not really close. We´re just really good old friends." She then explained. Standing up towards a row of books. "You like books?" [Damn question.

"I like collecting very old ones." He commented smoothly. "Want to see my treasure?" He asked excitedly. Like a child under the christmas tree waiting for his present.

"Ehm, sure, why not?" Tomoyo laughed.

He turned around, searching for a certain thing, that she couldn't really figure out. But after awhile he pause before one of the closed cabinets. She made a mental note to tell Eriol about the rather large library. Larger than his. She chuckled innerly.

"Look." Louie said.

Before she knew it, a book was placed in her hands. A rather heavy book. And she cant believe what she read.

Clow Reed. She trace the name with her fingers.

"Clow Reed." She repeated the words aloud.

Louie just nodded. "A magician, between 1800-1900 in England." (A/N: Don't really know for sure)

"I know." Tomoyo heard herself saying. [Caught.

"Amazing, Tomoyo! I always thought he is a big secret."

"Actually he is. That is why I wonder how you found out about him."

"Alchemy. My father has this troops of scientist who are searching for the myths of eternal life… Your father is quite interested in it too." He admitted.

"Yes. I know about his wish. To be like a god." Tomoyo pondered. "I ask myself what the big deal is, about it all."

Louie looked quite shocked. "It is philosophie. human wants power, God is almighty. Human wishes for long lasting life, God is eternal."

"Does that really explain it?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes. humans always wants that, what they can not have."

"You´re right about that." She mused, remembering a certain english boy with a red haired miko.

On the next Monday morning, Tomoyo was surprised to find Eriol still there. She was so sure that he would have been gone to England without telling anyone.

But her instincts were wrong this time, cause there he sat, reading another book.

"Morning." She greeted.

He didn't look up, but did greeted her back.

She took a sit before him. Feeling a bit odd, because of his penetrating gaze. When she turned around to look at him, she met his stare.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"How was your weekend?" He drawled.

"Fine… I was at Louie´s. You wont believe it, but his library is really bigger than yours!" She laughed.

He stood up. Grumbling. "Im going for some fresh air."

Louie came some minutes after Eriol left, a smile spread over his lips that reaches the eyes.

"Good morning!" He greeted energetically.

"Same to you." She answered.

"Is Eriol sick?" He asked looking around.

"No. Out for some fresh air." She answered absentmindedly.

"Im going to meet your father today." He informed her.

"Ah.. really?" She asked half-interestedly.

"So I guess I might as well tell you what it would be about…"

"Alchemy?" She assumed.

"The fusion of our clans."

Her head shot up with great speed. "WHAT?"

"I know you heard me correctly."

She was not informed of this. She turned away from him. Possibly pouting about certain things. But she didn't show anything. She was merely sitting there, eyes resting on the window, silent.

"Tomoyo. It is not my fault. Please, listen to me… I only heard about it yesterday." He explained, turning her head towards his. What he saw in her eyes was darting flames ready to shoot.

She smirked when he abruptly let go of her chin. Noone can survive the deathly glare of Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Scared? Louie King?" She paused. "If I knew better, there would also be some marriage arrangements this afternoon too. But I would not be there to attend it!" She hissed, eyes still throwing daggers.

Eriol Hiiragizawa had been staring at the whole scene. Though he couldn't really hear what they were talking about from afar. He knew there was some serious problem.

He finally stepped inside, clearing his throat.

"Good morning."

The glaring face of Tomoyo turned into a smiling one, Eriol wondered if she had trained it at home. How to change one´s features every second of the day and all.

The class started to fill and Eriol sat behind Tomoyo still wondering about her sudden change of character towards Louie. Eyes so cold and deadly, it ran shivers down his spine. She seems to have more secret than anyone else in this room. Interesting indeed.

Crash//Glasses breaking//Loud thud//Crash…

"Father!" Tomoyo shouted. "Why didn't you inform me about it? Am I not your adviser?"

"Not in this tone." Her father said smoothly. "I thought it would be better if you wouldn't know what I was planning."

"Marrying me off to some Alchemy-freak?" She asked sarcastically.

"Eternal life is a secret that should be discovered. And positively, the King´s-Clan already found out some helpful informations concerning it…and they are a powerful clan."

"I will not marry anyone." Tomoyo stated.

Her father gave a sigh. "Tomoyo Daidouji. You would do what I want you to."

"I would not let anyone threaten me!" She said turning on her heels and marching away.

Tomoyo was still fuming when she left the office of her father. The sun is shining, there shouldn't be any reason for her bad mood. Noone can make her marry, she promised. She would rather die than spend her life with someone she doesn't really love. For the 6 years she has been lonely. Spending it like she did now would save herself from breaking. She had to stay within this shell.

For her to marry, she had to share all her thoughts… all her desires. She had to give up her life as a Yakuza, and stay at home, to serve a husband. Beating people up is her only source of strength and when someone did take it away, she would die, like how she died when her mother went. She built a personality, and now, it is to be taken away.

"Tomoyo."

She looked up rather stubbornly, knowing already who it would be. "What?" She asked.

"Are you okey?" Louie asked.

"Do I look like it?" She moaned, glaring up at him for the second time of the day and that was rather surprising for he is still breathing.

"Not really." He admitted, smiling.

She snorted. "Then stop asking!"

"Alright, Miss Temper!" He teased.

She remained silent.

"Did you knew about the plan?" Tomoyo then questioned after a while.

"No, I didn't." Louie gave her a reassuring smile, which looked quite honest enough. "I know you don't really like me and all, but I wouldn't mind if I marry you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo chuckled. "The problem is.. I mind!" Once again, she stormed out, wanting nothing but her peace.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Daidouji Tomoyo**

In Tomoeda, everything seems to be breaking apart. Nakuru and Spinel, ears against the big door to the office. Listening to each and every word.

"You told me the other morning that we are leaving for England. And now, you´ve change your mind?"

"It is sudden. But I…cant leave." Eriol explained to the hysterical red-headed woman. His lack of explaination wasn't helping. He knew, he shouldn't be hiding his secret affection towards Tomoyo. But he felt better this way. It might fade in time with noone realizing it and he would smile about it as time passes. Who is he lying to anyway? He sigh to himself.

"Do you think I havent noticed?" She asked. "You have been different since we got here."

He remained silent. Knowing she was saying the truth. This whole discussion would not only revolve around, going back to England.

"I know, that you´re mind now holds someone else. And it is the similar to your heart! This one person." She spat.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, staring directly at her.

"I want you to tell me." Kaho said. "Did I do something wrong?"

She was begging him and he couldn't stop the fact that he is having a heavy conscience problem right now. She is crying because of him. The ever smiling face of Kaho was now ruined. "You didn't do anything Kaho." He answered honestly. "The feeling..."

"Gone? Is that what you want to say to me? Then I don't want to hear it from you… I´ll go back alone Eriol." Kaho has always been strong, she was always able to control her feelings and think rational.

"You don't have to.. that is.. I would be happy to have you here, as a friend." He offered, finding it difficult to speak to someone he hurt badly.

"No. It would be much better, if I go." She responded, wiping her tears away, then staring at him, trying to give him a smile, but she failed, because another set of tears rolled down her face.

He didn't say anything. They just stared at each other.

"You have grown so much Eriol." She whispered weakly. "Letting you go is hard. You understand-"

.

.

.

Last words were spoken then, the manor quieted down. Noone would think that much could happen in one single hour. Something that could change one´s life forever.

Eriol reached to the right side of his bed. Finding it empty. She really left today. He just didn't know what to say.

He has everything really.

A (now ex)fiancé, guardians, manors, lots of money, friends.. and his magic. He is not sad with his life, nor is happy though. If Kaho would´ve ask, what else she could do to make him happy… he wouldn't know the answer, because he cant imagine a happier life.

But without this one person, his world seems empty and meaningless and he can feel it, everytime, she is not there. He would throw everything away for this wonderful person, and her smile.

His stubborn little mind, is now really admitting… that he can not live a life without Daidouji Tomoyo.

The truth does set you free.

Without any further discussions she was sent to the celebration organized by Louie´s father. A big annoucement was to be made. The fusion between two mafia-clans. She didn't complain anymore, actually she already has a plan to escape the marriage of convenience. Up until now, she still can´t see the convenience of that matter. They are strong standing as a single organisation. But what can she say to convince her father?

That is not a problem anymore. Manipulation is one of her special talents afterall.

"I am happy you made it." Louie smiled, eyeing her golden dress with hungry eyes. Tomoyo wanted to wipe the grin off his face. But decided against it.

"Father, this is Snow White only daughter of Loki." A man in his middle age greeted her with fabolous adoring. (A/N: Snow-White and Loki are codenames)

"Pleasure, Mr. King." She bowed down. Fixing the rather tight snake necklace around neck. "Might there be any reason for the egyptian style tonight?" She asked the older man.

"Yes there would be, but I must say this theme perfectly suits you my dear." He answered, his son nodding in agreement. She wanted to fall down in utter disgust. Why must everyone compliment her so? She is sick of herself. Does anyone even see that? This useless small talk, how she hates it more than anything else.

"If you may excuse me." She said, after spotting her father talking to another gentlemen from India.

"Father." She called, pulling at his arm like a small child.

"What is it?" He asked, a bit surprised that his daughter did show herself to the celebration. He knows much of her stubbornness.

"Excuse us for a moment." Her father told them.

"Certainly." The gentleman responded.

"I know where else I can find informations about what it is you wish most from the King´s-Clan. " She informed him, with a sentence. Her face was serious but her father didn't seem to believe her.

"And now you think, this would help against your marriage to Louie?" Her father asked, leaning over the wall of the balcony.

"Most naturally." She answered confidently.

"Then I have an announcement to make." He said, straightening his suite, and giving her a peck on the cheek. The only movement that he does, when he wants to show how pleased he is. Tomoyo liked that much. She couldn't help but compare herself to a dog trying to please it´s master. But hey, he´s the only family she has left in this world.

The crowd was already applauding when she reentered the was the uniting of powerful clans, for more security and power. But in return for her hand in marriage?

"And my dear… Mr. King." Her fathers voice echoing through the high walls breaking the applauses for a while. "My daughter who supposedly would marry your son, wants to compete for her freedom from this marriage." She walked further into the crowd, taking a champagne glass and then stopping just in front of the stage. "Tomoyo?" Her father motioned for her to come beside him

She cleared her throat before speaking. "For the one who collects more informations about eternal life." She said lifting her glass.

The next day. She was invited into the King´s home to inspect the artifacts that was collected. For the start of a fair game. From the looks on their faces, it seemed they didn't really believe that she could succeed. But that would make winning more better if she can wipe those looks from their faces.

Fascinating antics layed for the show. But the only thing that caught her attention was the book of Clow Reed, which she had seen a couple of days ago. It was a magic book written by him.

"You don't really think you could win against the bet… Tomoyo." Louie whispered against her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I havent lost yet, so please do take your arms around my waist." She said calmly.

"If it's the game you want to play." He laughed, finally releasing her. "Where are you planning to find such things?"

She put a finger on his lips. "You don't really think, I would tell you? Just stay put in your little world. With your books…."

She wasn't sure how this would turn out. But after her visit by the King´s-Clan, she stopped by the one person who would know something about the secret which her father craves.

His surprised face when she entered the living room was clear. He then smiled with that warm smile of his, and Tomoyo couldn't help but blush.

"Hiiragizawa-san. Excuse me for stopping by without informing you. I hope youre not busy." [Great, the only problem is, how to tell him about my plans, without telling him about my life….]

"It's my pleasure Daidouji-san… " He smiled again, his eyes closing every time he does. "Tea?"

She nodded, making herself comfortable after he disappeared, her mind racing with thoughts. [So, Hiiragizawa, know anything about eternal life? My mafia boss father is obssess with it…] She shook her head. That wouldn't do it. She heard a loud runnings coming from upstairs followed by a sweet: "Suppi-chan! Come here!"

"No! I wont wear that piece of woman clothing… And my name is Spinel!"

Somethings never change.

Eriol came back with some ice tea instead of his favorite Earl-Grey.

"Sorry. It seems that I fail to use the stove."

Tomoyo grinned. "So there is one weakness you have. By the way, where is Mizuki-san?" She asked, eyes scanning the familiar english furniture.

"We parted." He said simply.

"What?" She gasped. "I mean what happened?"

"People change, so does feelings. I guess." He shrugged.

"Is that the reason you looked so sullen the other day?" She asked.

"The past is not important. Tell me why youre here. Not that I don't want to have you visit that is.. its just that… Im quite interested in-"

"Eriol. Stop." She bid him, realizing she had said his first name.

"So you want to get familiar with me too?" He asked, moving to sit beside her. He took her hand in his. There it was again, the light perfume of his, intoxicating and very addicting. For the very first time again, she felt his skin. The pleasure nearly electrisized her off her sit.

But it looked more like she winced from Eriol´s view. "Eriol!" She yelled hitting him forcefully.

"Yes, Tomoyo my dear?" He asked, not letting go of her hand but giving it a light squeeze.

"That is not my purpose here." She told him, but didn't take her hand off his. [Why must he always be so flirtious?] She asked blushing madly.

"Oh." He stated bluntly, mocked hurt.

"I need a favor." She said suddenly. "But please don't ask, why I need it and for what."

He nodded understandingly, waiting for her explanation.

"Ah… I.." Tomoyo started, alas, his scent and nearness is once again killing all her brain cells.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Stealing is bad, Killing is worst

"Forget it." She said quickly.

"No. Tell me what it is." He insisted.

"Nevermind really. If you insist I would get angry." She joked masking her worries behind a smile once again. "Where´s the powder room again?" She asked standing up.

"I would lead you." He offered.

"No need, for that… I know where it is.. if it has not change." She stood up immediately, walking down the familiar hallways. The cherry blossoms painting still hung where it had years ago. When she came for visit. And the very same antic table from the renaissance still stood there unmoved.

Nothing has changed.

She shook her head. This was not the time to be sentimental. It should be somewhere….

"Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo jumped like a bad culprit who was caught in the act. Which she really was.

"Yes?" She asked, her throat dry.

"Are you looking for something?"Nakuru asked, her hands on her hips. But her smile was sweet. It was always sweet, just for her.

"I was just thinking about the past…. some sentimental moments." She half-lied. "Do you have any idea, where the basement is?"

"What a question, of course, I live here afterall!" She explained the way so that Tomoyo perfectly knew where it now is. "Do you need something there?"

Tomoyo denied. "I was merely asking… because Eriol…. told me about it… but I never spotted it you see.."

A definite bad lie. Nakuru ignored it though, but she had this sheepish smile on her face. "AHA, master and you are spending more time together…" Nakuru batted her eyelashes teasingly.

"I just visited, that is all." She informed her. "I am sorry that Mizuki-san left."

"That you don't need to tell me…" Nakuru rested a finger over her nose. "In my opinion you are more perfect for master!" She commented which made Tomoyo abnormally red.

She stayed quiet…

"Ah. Tomoyo. There you are. You got me worried. I thought you got lost."

"Master Eriol. We were just talking about you!" Nakuru chirped, making Tomoyo blush more.

He threw Tomoyo a questioning look. But she just shrug, her face still as red as before.

"I have to go now…" She bowed her head down. "Thank you for the tea… ice tea. We will see each other at school."

"I´ll take you to the door." Eriol offered, trotting behind the goddess with wavy violet locks.

Nakuru sigh in relief.

"So, you don't really want to tell me the favor?" Eriol asked, breaking the sudden awkward silence that was seeping around them.

"It wasn't special." Tomoyo lied. "Just something for school."

"I see… So you lied because you wanted to see me, dear Tomoyo?" He teased, pausing before the big entrance door. Tomoyo turned around to face him.

"Still the same hobby? Reading minds?" She allowed a smile over her lips. "I´ll take that as a yes."

After stepping out the door, Tomoyo decided…. she doesn't reallly need to tell Eriol anything afterall.

He can read minds as good as she can.

When she came home, Tomoyo went straight to bed. Not like she really has someone to greet, or to talk to at home. She is really used to being alone. Only the TV sounds in the background. Her eyes had been closed for a moment but she wasn't really sleeping. She was merely remembering Eriol, and how flirtious he was with her.

"Uriel.." Tomoyo´s voice broke, feeling the familiar presence of Uriel who is one of her 4 bodyguards. He is the closest one to her though. A bit younger than she, they even go to school together. But they try their best to just not have any contacts at school.

"Tomoyo-sama." He bowed his head down.

"I need help. But promise me. To not tell anyone about it. Not a soul. Not even the others." With that she meant, her father and the other bodyguards.

"Of course. I promise I wont tell anyone. Like Ms. Tomoyo wishes." He vowed.

"I need to steal something and you will help me." She said in the darkness of her room.

She had called him late. But he came. The faithful, oh so loving Uriel. Also known as Akira Ikeda.

He nodded in utter silence of the villa. They had always had this silent understanding between them.

"There is something. Ms. Tomoyo isnt talking about. Something that bothers her." Tomoyo could see him look up from her side. He was very visible because of the moonlight, she looked at the familiar gray eyes of his.

"Tell me Uriel." She made a pause. "Am I a bad person?"

"Ms. Tomoyo can never be bad in the eyes of Uriel."

She smiled in the darkness. Her white teeth shining abnormally.

"Even if this Ms. Tomoyo kills and steals?" She asked.

"Even if." His voice was steady and honest.

"Other people might not think that way." She chuckled.

"Is Ms. Tomoyo referring to Eriol Hiiragizawa as others?" He asked.

"You were spying again, as I presume?"

"Uriel´s job at school."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo let the name roll out her tongue. "What do you think of him?"

"Few informations cannot judge someone. Though, he is a top student, a rich gentleman, a wonderful pianist. How Uriel judges him is not of importance. It is Ms. Tomoyo who has to do that."

She agreed silently.

Dark. Tomoyo didn't exactly know what time it is. That doesn't even play a role right now. She was now resting on a branch, right before the balcony that lead to the study. On her right side was Uriel, who was eyeing the mansion intently. Waiting for the lights to die down. Long awaited moment finally came. A click of the lamp. The study room´s light vanished. The hallway´s light was turned on, and then it also disappeared, and they found themselves staring at a rather dark mansion with only their small flashlights to help see, although they were actually used to seeing in the dark also.

Their plan had been spoken through perfectly, the two knew their parts. Uriel unlocked the balcony doors of the study room with ease, stepping in and walking with the elegance of a cat as if he is familiar with the place. He took a glimpse over his shoulder finding his mistress following him easily.

She nodded, her face clear from the light of the dim flashlight.

He continued walking, they exited the room, walking over the halls of the quiet mansion. Pictures were ignored, they had no time observing and that was never the reason why they were here. Uriel led the way, after reading the architectual structure, he now knows this place like his own pocket. To be able to reach the basement, you need to pass the kitchen under the stairs. Actually as Tomoyo passed the way, she could remember some details from her childhood when Eriol led her down the basement to show her around. It is such a pretty blurry memory. The biggest problem came after they stood in front of the doors towards the basement. It was locked. Of course, they knew and they were ready for it. Tomoyo knew how to unlock doors, but she isnt that sure if, every door is like Clow Reed´s doors.

And then, the next problem followed.

Tomoyo turned her head slowly, the flashlight fell with a heavy thud on the floor as she met Eriol´s dark azure eyes in the dark.

"Tomoyo… Why are…?" Speechless. Eriol Hiragizawa couldn't say a word. He gaped at her and couldn't say a thing. It was a priceless moment. But, still Tomoyo just stood there rooted, her shoulders stiff and it seems as if she stopped breathing.

.

.

.

She was so dumb. How could she think of really getting something from Eriol without him finding out? It was so obvious there was some secret alarm around here. He is a magician afterall. She turned her face away from him, letting the question hang over the air.

.

.

.

She wouldn't really mind if the time stopped now and hold on to all eternity, she just didn't want to answer the following questions. No, she wasn't ready to answer any questions. Not now, not ever.

"Uriel, leave us."

Her bodyguard nodded without hesitation. Tomoyo shouldn't have done that. Now she felt more naked towards the man she loves. She has the choice, play hard or play nice like this is nothing special. And as she always had, she chose to play hard.

"Look Hiiragizawa-san… This is a no choice action from my mafia father who insists of knowing the secrets of eternal life."

All in one sentence, she had given all secrets away that she promised to keep secret towards her friends till the day she dies.


End file.
